


Alexander Hamil-Who? (IFDrabble)

by KiribakuShipper



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, My Little Pony
Genre: #IFDrabble #Hamilton #MyLittlePony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiribakuShipper/pseuds/KiribakuShipper
Summary: Twightlight decided to do some research on the great Alexander Hamilton and it's fandom, and begins to introduce her friends into the fandom as well.(100 words.)





	Alexander Hamil-Who? (IFDrabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the IFDrabble!!

Twilight stared at the screen in amazement, her pony friends running around the library. "Will you ponies please be quiet? I'm trying to read!" Rainbow Dash scoffed, laughing at how annoyed Twilight was getting.   
"Come on! You promised you would come out and see me perform!!" She whined, the purple pony laughing back sarcastically.   
"Never! I just found a new fandom!" Pinkey Pie walked over, looking at the screen.   
"Who's that hottie?" She questioned, the other ponies gather around.   
"Alexander Hamilton! and that's John Laurens!!" Fluttershy began to squeal.   
"He's so cute!"   
"Please!" Rainbow whined. "Who cares about guys?"   
".......RainbowDash!!!!!!!"


End file.
